lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
History of civil marriage in the U.S.
Civil marriage has undergone significant changes in the United States since the country's inception: * 1830 - Right of married woman to own property in her own name (instead of all property being owned exclusively by the husband) in Mississippi. * 1848 - Right of married women to own property in her own name in New York. * 1854 - The Republican party referred in its platform to polygamy as one of the "twin relics of barbarism" (in addition to slavery). At the time, polygamy was a practice of some Mormons. * 1862 - The United States Congress enacted the Morrill Anti-Bigamy Act, signed by Abraham Lincoln, which made bigamy a felony in the territories punishable by $500 or five years in prison. * 1873 - Supreme Court rules that a state has the right to exclude a married woman from practicing law. * 1874 - Congress passed the Poland Act, which transferred jurisdiction over Morrill Anti-Bigamy Act cases to federal prosecutors and courts in Utah, which were not controlled by Mormons. * 1879 - The Morrill Anti-Bigamy Act was upheld by the United States Supreme Court in the case of Reynolds v. United States * 1882 - Congress passed the Edmunds Act, which prohibited not just bigamy, which remained a felony, but also bigamous cohabitation, which was prosecuted as a misdemeanor, and did not require proof an actual marriage ceremony had taken place. The law also allowed polygamists to be held indefinitely without a trial. * 1887 - Congress passed the Edmunds-Tucker Act, which allowed prosecutors to force polygamist wives to testify against their husbands, and abolished the right of women in Utah to vote. * 1890 - Mormons in Utah officially renounce polygamy through the 1890 Manifesto. * 1900 - All states now grant married women the right to own property in their own name. * 1904 - Mormons in Utah officially renounce polygamy again, excommunicating anyone who participates in future polygamy. * 1907 - All women acquired their husband's nationality upon any marriage occurring after that date. * 1920 - Right of women to vote. * 1933 - Married women granted right to citizenship independent of their husbands. * 1948 - California Supreme Court overturns interracial marriage ban.Perez v. Sharp * 1965 - Supreme Court overturns laws prohibiting married couples from using contraception. * 1967 - Supreme Court overturns laws prohibiting interracial couples from marrying (Loving v. Virginia).Solidarity.org, A Selective History of Marriage in the United States * 1969 - The first no fault divorce law is adopted in California * 1971 - Supreme Court upholds an Alabama law that automatically changed a woman's legal surname to that of her husband upon marriage. * 1971 - Supreme Court refuses to hear challenge to Minnesota Supreme Court ruling allowing prohibition of same-sex marriages (Baker_v._Nelson). * 1972 - Supreme Court overturns laws prohibiting unmarried couples from purchasing contraception. * 1975 - Married women allowed to have credit in their own name. * 1976 - Supreme Court overturns laws prohibiting abortions for married women without the consent of the husband. * 1993 - "All fifty states have revised laws to include marital rape". * 1996 - President Clinton signs the Defense of Marriage Act into law. * 2004 - Massachusetts recognizes same-sex marriage. * 2008 - California recognizes same-sex marriage. See also * List of benefits of marriage in the United States * Defense of Marriage Act * Marriage Protection Act * Defense of marriage amendment * Federal Marriage Amendment Other * Domestic partnerships in the United States * Freedom to Marry Coalition * Same-sex marriage in the United States * Same-sex marriage legislation in the United States * Same-sex marriage legislation in the United States by state * Same-sex marriage in the United States public opinion * Same-sex marriage status in the United States by state References Category:Same-sex marriage in the United States Category:Marriage